Tiny Loser Chamber Life (Reboot)
Tiny Loser Chamber Life is a Series abut What's been Going on From BFDIA 1-BFB 1 Except Instead, it Focuses on What's Going On In the TLC, You Know, That Place where we never see, what's Going On? Yeah. Well I Rebooted this because i din't like the Direction it was Going, The Characters didn't get an Equal Amount of Focus, and it didn't really come out on a Consistent Schedule, well this Reboot will fix all of that, So Welcome To Tiny Loser Chamber Life(Reboot) Intro: Also i made an Intro just for Fun. Episode 1: Trapped!!! The TLCians Have to Deal with Living Life Imprisoned Also +1 Wikia User Under The Name: Derpyunikitty, but that probably doesn't Mean Anything. |- | |That's Still The Least out of Everybody. Also TV, aren't You the Host? |- | |No that's some Random Guy Called Television.He doesn't even have Legs. |- | |DOY DOY DOY DOY, NO INSULTING ME!! |- | |Get The Fern Out of My Leaftian TLC. You Mechanical Monster. |- | |Well Anyways..If Icy Were here,She would be the Best Person Here EVER |- | |Why Not Grassy!! |- | |You Know What's Unfair? Even if I Didn't Have Enough Votes, I Still Couldn't Compete Because I'm Non-Existent. |- | |Well If you Don't Exist Then Where is Your Voice Coming From? |- | |Same Question. |- | |Magic. |- | |Same Answer, My Voice comes from No Where. My Sound Waves Are my Body. |- | |MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER OTHER PART OF THE TLC |- | |Guys Well Maybe if We Dug A Hole, Downwards, we could Escape. |- | |That Thought is Extremely Rediculous |- | |You are Clearly Egging for Attention. |- | |Yeah, Make Sure You Aren't Being Intoxicated by Those Barf Molecules. |- | |Well Guys, The Most we Can Do Is Grin and Bear it....and Take Inspiration from TD |- | |Aww Seriously? |- | |Well Taco why do we Have to Bear it? We can Always Saw through it! |- | |We Can Nail It! |- | |Well Honestly, I Don't Mind, You Win Some, You Lose Some. |- | |WELL LOSING SHOULDN'T DOOM YOU TO LIVING IN A TINY CHAMBER FOR LOSERS! OR A LOCKER OF LOSERS! FOR THE REST OF THE COMPETITION!!! |- | |.. / .- --. .-. . . |- | |There'z Nothing do gollect in Here... |- | |That's Unfortunate. Umm Hey Bell? |- | |Yeah Balloony? |- | |Where Does Your String Lead Too? |- | |No-One Knows |- | |Yeah I dunno Either. |- | |How Do You Not Know, Where your Own String Leads? That is So Dumb.. |- | |That's Mean...*Starts To Cry* |- | |MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER CORNER OF THE TLC |- | |I Can't Believe I Didn't Get in! If I Won I'd Name the Island Pen Island No Spaces All Caps. |- | |Yeah Whatever. |- | |Oh, Wow, That is Inappropriate Pen. |- | |Awww Seriously. |- | |Aww, No Recovery Centers, Means No Excuse to Kill People |- | |................................... |- | |Well According to My Statistics Everyone in The TLC Has Spoken At Least Once, Except Evil Leafy, so I Guess this Episode is Over. |- | |THE END |} Episode 2: Get Playing Toss The Dirt. episode 3:chained up * 3 hours later * Balloony:nothing worked * Clock:... * Dora fells to the tlc * Blocky: great we gonna be annoyed by dora * The puffball speaker box appears * PSB:hey guy youknow how i got here becuz 2 contestants in here will be chained together * Basketball:whos chooseing? * PSB:snowball * SB:YES so i choose tree and clock * Clock:WAT * PSB presses the chain button and trees arm and clocks leg * Tree:why did you do that SB * SB:becuz your strong and clock has no arm * Clock:ill walk far to another corner while you stay here * Clock trys to walk to break the chain but did not break * Tree:i think the chain is un breakable * SB:im gonna fight woth you tree and clock * TV:thats all for this episode * Sb:Hey Episode 4:Wait 1 of us is free Category:Object shows